


New Life

by strawbeehouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbeehouse/pseuds/strawbeehouse
Summary: Hey, a girl's gotta eat. That's just how it is, y'know?





	New Life

It was mere moments after midnight when Yae awoke, adrenaline surging through her body. Every inch of her burned with life. Her eyes shot open, that same burn causing her to tear up. Her breaths grew rapid as her vision focused. There was wood above her, close above her. Stretching in this space only made her dreadfully aware of how cramped it was. Noise rang in her ears, loud and piercing. Then, hunger struck, intense and maddening. Her body trembled, and she let out a scream before punching the top of what she would soon realize was her coffin. The wood broke, and dirt fell through the cracks. However, it wasn’t enough to escape. Another scream broke through as her fist slammed through the wood, destroying it. Yae forced her way through the hole and waded through the dirt. As her hand escaped the earth, freshly laid from her funeral, she pulled herself up and out of her grave. She felt the fresh, cool air on her skin. She hadn’t been six feet under for long, but it felt like a lifetime between her last day alive and now. She smiles, unknowingly showing off her new fangs. Thoughts came to her in fragments. 

Hungry. Need to- Kimio, Mom, Da- Feed on something. Anything. 

_Find them ___

__Her movements felt like rotoscope, blurry and sudden and jerky. It wasn’t a far journey from her town’s cemetery to her parent’s house. It seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. She stumbled to the door, hearing hearts beating louder and louder with each step until she was face to face with the door. She weakly knocked, to which her mother answered. Yae looked into her mother’s eyes, widening, then narrowing her own._ _

__

__Kimio awoke to the sound of his father yelling his mother’s name before switching to his sister’s. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, slipping on his slippers and peaking out into the main room. Outside, he saw his mother, dead on the ground with blood pooling around her. Behind her was his father, wrestling a figure of considerable strength. Whoever he’s fighting throws him against the wall and-_ _

___Kimio hears the bones of his father snap like twigs. He falls to the ground, twitching as the figure speeds to his side and tears out his throat with their teeth. Blood spurts like a fountain onto the walls, quickly stopped by the black-haired figure drinking directly from the source. Kimio steps back, the floor underneath his feet creaking. The figure’s head snapped toward the sound, and Kimio saw the monster that killed his parents. The two make eye contact, tears running down his cheeks and blood running down her chin._ _ _

____“Yae…?” he whispers, to which she zooms over to the door, opening it slowly and coming face to face with her twin brother. She doesn’t respond with anything but a primal snarl. His face contorts with horror as he sees his twin sister bloodied with murder in her eyes, “Yae… can… c-can you hear me?”_ _ _ _

____She creeped forward, locking eyes with Kimio._ _ _ _

____“Please… don’t do this… Yae, listen to me!” he yelled, trying to break through to whatever humanity she had left. In an effort of reckless hope, he stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes, “Stop, this isn’t you!”_ _ _ _

____The primal, animalistic hunger subsided, her judgement no longer clouded. Her heart remained empty, but, for what felt like a split second, she felt it beat. Yae stepped back and ran out the front door, sprinting off into the night._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Kimio stared down at his hands, fresh blood covering them. His parents’ blood. He walked out into the main room and approached his parents’ bodies. No pulse. His dad’s blood splattered on the wall, ceiling, and floor. His mother’s on the carpet and floor beneath her. He went back into his room and packed some clothes, important items, tools, and weapons. Going back into the main room, he headed to the kitchen and grabbed some rations as well as some alcohol and matches._ _ _ _

____Kimio left his home, the last thing he had of his family, leaving it to burn as the sun rose. A new day has come, and Kimio and Yae shall start their lives anew. One in the light, and the other in darkness._ _ _ _


End file.
